Gone
by Kcm12883
Summary: Kagome's dad goes away forever and she can't trust any males but her brother and her Uncle and a close friend Miroku but she meets a half-demon named Iunyasha see how it goes trying to get her to trust him first fanfic be trueful about how you like it
1. Chapter 1

**HI HI. OK this is my 1st very fanfic soo tell me what you really think because well I'm not that great at wirting what I think down soo yeah but here is my first every fanfic **** Gone....**

**OoO**

"Dadly!" yelled a five year old Kagome as her father came home that day.

"Hey, sweet heart! How was your day?" asked Akira, Kagome's dad.

"Geat!" said Kagome who was as happy as can be than because her dad was a come and go man who stay for a few days and was gone for months at a was not good for her was all Kagome's mother thought.

Kagomke's mother, Emiko,**(AN: i don't know what their really names are so don't say anything about that), **was in the door way to the living room were Kagome and Akira were in the middle of the room talking like there was no tomorrow. Akira asn't been home in two months now and this made Emoike mad that he was here, like he was here everyday and he done thing wrong.

Emiko had a fake smile on for Kagome because she loved her father and all was well."Are you staying for dinner, Akira?" She asked as smothly as possible not to go off with Kagome in the room but it was hard seeing the man who comes and go, in and out of your life so many times act like he as done nothing wrong smile and act as this is how is was always.

"Yes, Emiko honey I'm," Akira said as he got up and picked up Kagome as he said that.

"Alright then," she said it so fast that no one knew that her voice crack on the last world but Kagome heared it as her mother when to the kitchen to make dinner as she was fighting back the tears in her eyes, _"You better not hurt her anymore, you have to stay or she will be hurt more than any other time, Akira, I hate you for what you done to me and I hope to god you don't do it to my sweet Kagome, Akira," _ she thought as she walk in the kitchen as the tears ran down her face.

Kagome saw the tears run down her mothers face and was lossed, her dad was here way would it be sad? Kagome was a smart litter girl for her age of five but she did not understand why her mother would cry other her father beening here? She knew he would leave and come back he as done it every since she was two years old he would leave and come back she knew he would come back for her and her mother.

"So, how you been Kag you got a lot bigger since the last time I saw my baby girl, but you don't seem like the baby you were last time I saw you? You are still five or didn't you age what ten years or something?" Akira asked as he poked Kagome's stomach to get her out of her thought because he knew she saw her mother crying when she when to the other room.

Kagome giggled as he poked her again and said "Stop that!' she said as she laught have harder.

"All right. Kill the fun why don't you then. But how is my girl now anyway?" he asked as he put her on the ground in front of him to see how tall she as got over the last two mouths.

"I'm great I told you that but even better now that your here dadly!" she said as she hugged his leg.

Akira laught at his daughter as she hugged him patted her head and said"Yeah, I knew that or I should have know that!" he said is a every off vicoe the same vicoe he used when he laves.

"When are you going, dad?" asked a ever all knowing Kagome she knew he was going shortly because of the vocie he used.

"I don't really know right now, Kagome?" he said it more like a question then anything else. He didn't used her full name ever since she could talk and walk he called her Kage, Kagie or Kag but he used Kagome when he goes and goes for a long time one time he used Kagome and he didn't come back till her next birthday**(AN: he when on her birthday and didn't not come back till her next birthday, well he did but he didn't stay and see her so her mother didn't tell her he came by) **and another time he was said her full name he was gone for six months. He is gone for a months a time or more the longest he was gone was a year with out her knowing he came by.

Kagome looked at him oddly like he had two heads but got out of her though tand said "Okay," They when out to play in the back yard before dinner. When Emiko called she vioce broke again and Kagome heared it again still not knowing why her mother's vocie would break when it was a happy time with her dad here with them.

Kagome talked all the way thought dinner but her mom told her to stop talking with her mouth full of food and Kagome did and said sorry about that and talked more after that.

After dinner Kagome's father Akira asked "Kagome can you go to your room I need to talk to your mother for a few ."

"Aaaww, do I have to mom?". asked Kagome.

"Y-yes honey you have to I need to talk to your dad alone to for a few mintures, alright?" said Emiko with her voice breaking a litle.

"Fine,"

Kagome got up form the table and ran up to her room and closed the door. She could hear her parents talking.

"Why? Why did you come back? This is hurting her more than you think and you don't know how it hurts me to hear her ask everyday 'Mom when is dadly coming home? Mom is dad going? Mom is dad going byebye again?' over and over again and agian I have to say 'I don't know sweet heart' or 'Yes, he had to go back.' You don't know how it kills me to hear her ask again and again and looking in to her eyes and see YOU!" she was yelling Kagome walk to her bed hearing this know why this was making her mom so sad to she her happy and having it ripped away again and again she had tears in her eyes running down her face. Her mom was fighting the tears as well when she was telling Akira off.

"I didn't know that. When I when away the first time I thought she would forget me and move on I can't be a father I was think the whole time to go or not I could but couldn't be gone for so long because of my love for Kaggie. But I thought it would be better for her if I wasn't around but-,"

"BUT NOTHING!" Emiko cut Akira off as he was trying to make himself look good that is what he does make himself look good and make others look bad but Emiko knew this and wasn't going to have this happen again not today"I know why you where running off all the time I'm not stupid I know what you have been up to for the time you're not here your with someone. OR can I say her name? I know you been sleeping with my sister, Manami, and I know who Kikyo's dad is too well I'm looking at him right now!" Emiko sistre or twin, Manami had a litle girl about two mouths after Emiko had Kagome.

Kagome was crying and couldn't stop the tears of hearing all this know all this how her faviroit cousin got to see her dad more than she did. At lest that what she thought _'Kikyo sees dadly more than I do, but why did mom say he is her dad too so if dadly's not here then he's there and that means she see him more a lot more' _Kagome thought hating her cousin more than every before they have fought but nothing like this she truly hated Kikyo for takling her dad away from her only getting to see him once evey two mouthes and she sees him every day for her whole life. Kagome knew that hating someone was wrong but she could not stop the feelings and she didn't want to etheir bacuse of her talking her dad away from her.

"Y-you k-know t-that," Akira didn't know what to say it was all true and didn't want this to go this way he needed to end this, to get out of this life this was nothing what he wanted. He wantes out of it all.

"YEAH! I know everything My borther told me you know Hyoske told be three mouths ago and I was waiting for you to tell me but you never did and now you act like you did nothing, gone no where. You funking leave me for my sister two months after you got me pregnant and you got my sister pregant right after me. You have never loved me your are one of those man who use love to get sex. Like almost every man on Earth. YOU do everything to get it and that whore of my sister wanted you from the ever first time we when out. Since High shcool she as wannted you but never got it and she really as always wanted what I had and I had something she would never get, the love we had for each other but you gave it to her like everyone did, everything I had got to her," said Emkio she has had it with all this and was going it end her way.

Akira stop and lookad at her in the eye "You have never loved me or Kagome in your whole li-" she was cut off by a slapp and was on the ground as well in the same second.

"You will never say anything like that about me, Kagome, Kikyo or Manami ever," he yelled he was looking her right in the eye as he said this.

Kagome still hearing all this even the slapp clearly cryed heard not wanting to hear this at all.

"I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore, Emiko," said Akira

"W-WHAT! We can't do this anymore what are you talking about it was working before when you didn't sleep around with other women, or we will say my sister!" said Emiko as she got up again. When she was standing he slapp her again for saying that about Manami.

"I thought I told you not to say any thing about Manami! She not the problem here!"

"Oh! she's not, she's is the one who gave the problem so she is the problem and so is Kikyo!"

He didn't slapp her again she was on the ground still so it would be wrong if he hit her when she was down. All he did was turne around and say "I'm sorry for doing this but you, Kagome, Manami and Kikyo are all better off with out me in you life. Good-bye my sweet Emiko I'm sorry for what I have done to your and Kagome's life this is the last time any of you will see me," he walked to the door to go.

Kagome heared the last part and got out of her bad and ran for the door to stop her dad but she knew she would be to late but she had to try.

Kagome jump out of her room, ran down the stirs she saw her mom siting on the floor**(AN: it is the Japanese style sitig on the ground to clear that up)** with her face in her hands crying. Kagome ran to the front room to see her dad close the door and leave for the last time every.

_'Dad he-he-he's gone!' _Kagome thought as the tears came back fast. He closed the door to Kagomes life forever.

**OoO**

**I hate that part it was killing me to wirte it I love how he goes but it was a hard way to go. But i worte it and I wanted to know what happens next well that shows how..well i don't really know what that shows but if anyone know what is shows well tell me but next chapter well be 10 years later and how she as been with no dad and well Souta will come in next chapter and you will see were he was in this chapter because well your see I thought that out some what at lest it will make some kind of sence when i update nxet time so hold on and review I really want to know what you have to say because will first fanfic so you know how it is **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plzzzzz**

**---Kim**

**p.s. next update by 5-11-09 or sooner of later but around than **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything **

**I forgot that last chapter I don't think anyone of you people think I own Inuyasha and if u do i should hit you for think I did or could**

** OoO**

**LAST TIME:**

_'Dad he-he-he's gone!' _Kagome thought as the tears came back fast. He closed the door to Kagome's life forever. And never looked back.

**OoO**

**10 years later**

It has been 10 years every since her dad Akira walked out of Kagome's life and never looked back.

Running. Kagome was having the dream again when she is running as fast as she could. She as had this dream every since she was five years old when her dad left and never looked back to see his littler girl crying and yelling for him to stay. But he never did in the dream or when he left.

**(AN: OK THIS IS THE DREAM OK?) **Kagome jumps down the stairs see her mother crying on the floor. Kagome know what happens next, she turners to see her dad walk away like nothing ever happened there in that room at all and walks off.

Kagome like all ways states to run after him but can't keep up no matter how harder she push her legs but no good. He's gone. It's black all around no there Kagome falls on her knees and cries non-stop and cries no one comes no one every comes to her.

**(AN: END OF DREAM) **Kagome opens her eye to see everything how it was then she when to sleep that night. Her alarm clock woke her up to her favorite song Never to late by Three Days

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late  
**

Kagome got up out of her bed looked at the time saw it was 5:00am. She signed she had to get to school in an in two hours and had homework still to do. Kagome got up with her music still playing got her stuff for the bathroom and when in her bathroom.

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
**

She got out about 30 minutes later. She looked at the clock again for the time it was 5:45. She walked to her bed sat down and fell on to her pillows because she never got sleep ever now. She was a sleep of about 30 minutes. She woke up to the song another song Remedy by Sheether.

**Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back**

**Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" **

She smiled she liked this song a lot but she had to go down stairs. She got up off of her bed walked over to her alarm clock turned it off and walked out of her room.

Before she when down stairs Kagome always hit her brother's door. Kaogme didn't look at what she was hitting after a minute or two. Souta came to the door as Kagome was still hitting the door and hit Souta's forehead.

"Hey, stop that you're hitting me," said Souta.

Kagome looked up and saw Souta looking at her like she was crazy."Oh- sorry about that I didn't mean to do that,"

"Yeah, sure you are," Souta had this happened everyday for the past two years it was a habit of hers but it happened to many time it was getting annoying.

"You ready for school, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, in like," Souta looked at the clock and thought for a moment and said, "in like another hour or so."

Souta was closing the door when Kagome stop it in time and pulled him out and pushed him in to the bathroom**. **Kagome walked away and looked back to the bathroom door to see her brother peeking out of the door and he slowly put his head back when he saw Kagome looking at him and rising an eyebrow and his action to go back to his room to go back to sleep but failed bad.

Kagome walked down to the kitchen she was think **'Well I don't need to do my homework I can cope someone's**,' Kagome thought. She signed she didn't want to go to school well she does to see her friends but if you cut out the school part it would be okay for school.

She walked and got herself something to eat. And waked back up to her brothers room and knocked on his door. Kagome heard him move around in his bed and she sigh and toke a step back and kicked in his door Souta jumped out of bed and fell to the floor Kagome got his bullhorn and said "Get up! Get up! If I have to go to school so do you! GET UP!"

Souta sighed and said "I thought moved the bullhorn,"

"You did but I moved it back!" Kagome said with the bullhorn "Now move you butt before I go with out you boy!"** (AN: MY BROTHER KICKS DOWN MY DOOR BUT NOW HE DROKE HIS DOOR LOL)**

"What time is it?"

Kagome looked at her phone and it said "It is 7:45,"

"Really? Crap,"

"Calling yourself in again?"

"........Maybe?"

"My god, the fist day of school really?," said Kagome.

"NO, its not," said Souta trying to think.

"Yeah, it is Souta," said Kagome said as she walked over to Souta and pull him up.

"I hate Mondays," said Souta falling on his back on his bed.

"Aw, so sad everyone does. Come on, suck it up boy."

"Whatever," Kagome ran out of the room with Souta downstairs and out the door to Kagome's car. Her car is a Dodge Charger.

"So, happy to be in high school, kid," Kagome said as she got in to the drivers side as Souta getting as they drive off the grounds to school.

"Ugh, I don't want go to school it sucks so bad,"

"Come on suck it up. Its not that bad come on its school not death rogue," Kagome said as she rolled her eyes and ran a stop sign.

"You know that you'll goanna get stopped for that one day and mom is going to kill you for getting a tick."

"I'm not going to get pulled over you know that and if I did the tick is not that much so I can pay that and she would never now," Kagome said.

"Oh, yeah I would tell h-,"

"No you wouldn't because you don't want to ride the bus to school now do? You having to be with people you hate," Kagome said with a smirk as she looked at her bother who wore a pal look. "Aw, you don't look that so well Souta?"

"Why do you think I look this color?" he asked turning to her.

"Because we are now at your new high school, welcome to the next four years of your life of hell!" said Kagome with a smile that when ear to ear as she looked at him turn and look out the widow and pal. "Don't you fear a thing no one is going to mess with my little brother!"

"Oh god," Souta said has his head fell in his hands thinking of the next four years of his life of hell.

Kagome pulled his head out of his hands and made him look at her and said "Come on, its only high school!"

**OoO**

This is where I want to end but I will keep writing for my reader BE HAPPY! =D oh by the way Kagome is 16 or 17 now I will say later for a fact later………back to the story!

**OoO**

"Get out of the car, Souta," Kagome said looking down to the ground knowing that he is going to be killed in this school when she leaves this year. "Come on, I don't feel like being late to school today now move it!"

Souta got out with a sigh when a pink Corvette. And who came out was no one but the whore of the school, are favorite person Kikyo! Whore.

Wear her shirt up way high, you couldn't see anything when she stood up but getting in her car, getting out or anything like that and you could see everything! Whore. And the second she got out she came back in Kagome's face like ever day of school like when they're back in the first grade and she said she would pull Kagome's hair out if she told on her for kicking her in the back. For really she really kicked her back.

"Hello, Kagome what you still here after all of these years I thought you wouldn't be coming back, but oh well I have sometime to get you to for get any change of you being here an longer," Kikyo said in her really high voice that hurt you ears.

"Um, you still here whore and in your whore car of yours still, whore?" Kagome said over using the world whore but she did it to show that she (by she I mean Kikyo) was a whore and still is a whore and that everyone knew this fact of her being a whore. What a bitch.

"Um, you may think you are funny or something Higurashi, but you sure as hell not so shut the hell up before I kick you ass," hissed Kikyo thinking she was so bad ass, yea right, when poking Kagome in the chest and getting in her face think she was threatening, no. Kikyo and Kagome are like twins but Kagome is really a few inches taller then her and it showed when Kikyo got in Kaogme face.

"What ever Kikyo I have to nice to you because of our mom's that's the only reason why I'm letting you get this close or I would have punched you in the face and you would be crying right now holding your face all right that's why I haven't kicked you ass yet for so many years only because of our mom's," hissed Kagome pushing Kikyo back and stepping back a foot or two for some room.

Souta watch the two girls hissing at each other and watching the events unfold to see id Kagome would really hold back from killing Kikyo like their mom asked them too even when things like this happen. Yet just say it's never boring when the family gets together for dinner or business, and the kids are never left only for more then five minutes or so, a lot can happen in ten, like one time when Kagome and Kikyo where in a room a lone for 15 minutes Kikyo got a broken arm and Kaogme was grounded for a month. What great friends don't you think?

"Whatever then what about when we were 7 and you broke my arm?"

"That's when she told me I couldn't hurt you anymore because you are so weak."

"Whatever. Think what ever you want see you later have sis," said Kikyo with a smile on her face seeing Kagome's face as her eyes widen at her words Kikyo all ways knew that's why Kagome hated her so much because her dad was Kikyo's dad too! It made her blood burn and boil.

"Inu-baby, Hey!" yelled Kikyo seeing her boyfriend Inuyasha the half demon.

"One day Kikyo you will see who the hell gets the last laugh," Kagome said so low she didn't even hear it but Inuyasha did with his demo hearing.

"Hey, baby what up with the look a like?" asked Inuyasha he knew from her scent that they were related but he didn't get why they looked so damn a like. And why the other girl smelled a whole hell of a lot better then this Kikyo.

"Nothing, its a family matter," Kikyo said looking back at Kagome as she walked off with her brother to show him his classes and as she looked back a Inuyasha she didn't see Kagome look back at them with Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms and her arms around his waist hugging him close to her as she puts her head on his chest as Inuyasha looks over her head at Kagome and see her looking back at them.

'_What ever man you may see her as little girl how is nice and has a pure heart but you will learn the secrets of this family if you stay in it for much longer. I feel sorry for you have to be put in it this all, you should run before it's too late_.' thought Kaogme before she turned and walked off in to the building to her classes before she was late.

Sesshomaru saw all the events unfold as he leaned against his car. Seeing how the girls act to one another Kikyo is lucky to be still standing really from what he head of the girl's argument. He watched the girl walk in to the building trying to keep clam so she wouldn't turn around and kill Kikyo. He watched her walk in and the door close behind her. When he couldn't see her any more he looked back at his half brother and his whore/girl friend. 'Um, I may have to look, more in too that girl maybe I will have a class or two with her that would make everything a lot easier, of finding out who she was.'

**OoO **

**Ok I don't really feel like writing more but I did work on it and have done my chapter two! YAY! Well I have school in the morning for the first time in like 10 days really messed up I know but if I don't then I will woke more on this but my spelling and grammar well I don't have a beta reader so any one want to be mine? If you do email me ok? And too my readers you may kill me if you wish for the wait but then you have to even wait more so I bet you wont I was going to wait for a few more reviews but I hate waiting myself . but yes here is chapter two of Gone I may change it to a Kagome and Sesshomaru fanfic but I don't know it may be Kaogme and Inuyasha but I think in this story he should be happy wit Kikyo in this one but I don't know I may just kill Kikyo I don't know who wants Kikyo to die? Well just review all ready and yell for your wait I'm fine with that I would be mad too! Lol but PLEASE REVIEW! OH wait I have to say this Kaogme is not punk! I hate that when Kaogme goes punk if its for a chapter fine but no its just not right the music is punk and rock tho so just want to say that  
**


End file.
